CameriXShiroXEnmity
by ChaosGeneral
Summary: Hope you guys like this! It does have sexual scenes in it. So be warned.


Written by iryche

Copyright by iryche

"The truth now, nub..." Cameri prodded.

"Uh, yeah... Okay, it really turned me on. What do you want from me?" ShiroKaze admitted, his eyes darting from Cameri to EnmityFervor.

Enmity stood up, and was suddenly very close to Shiro. Close enough to make Shiro very warm. "Did it make you want to be there? To be touched by us?" Enmity asked, his voice pure seduction now, the monotone gone. Shiro couldn't answer. All he could do was gape.

Cameri poked him, and Shiro started. "Yeah... Fuck, yeah..." Shiro said before he could stop himself.

"He's so cute. Goofy, and irredeemably immature. He has a certain charm about him... Don't you agree, Cam?" Enmity asked, his tone playful, and his blue eyes glinting in Shiro's direction.

"Oh, yeah. As adorable as a little kid, but without the guilt. Because he's not a kid. Why do you think I pick on him so much?" Cameri shrugged, his smile lascivious to say the least.

"Uh... Could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Shiro asked, irritated.

"Grab him. I'll be lookout," Enmity said calmly, and before Shiro could say or do anything, Cameri had clamped a hand over his mouth. Shiro struggled slightly, but Cameri grabbed his whole body, picking him up and holding him tight, following Enmity from the room.

Enmity carefully picked his way to his own bedroom, stopping and hiding Cameri and Shiro every so often if someone passed nearby. The trio made it to Enmity's room without incident.

Shiro could have struggled and probably broke free if he wanted too, but he didn't want to. If Cameri and Enmity wanted to fuck his brains out, then he would happily go around brainless. Then again, not many would notice the difference.

Shiro was unceremoniously dumped on the bed, and almost instantly set upon by Enmity. Shiro squirmed under Enmity's weight, and felt each of his wrists handcuffed in turn to Enmity's bedposts. He felt the inviting coolness of his black silk sheets rustling against his skin, and the reality of what was happening set in. Shiro grinned foolishly.

"What are you guys gonna do to me...?" he asked stupidly, blinking his bright blue eyes at Cameri and Enmity.

"What do you think we're gonna do to you, chicken wuss?" Cameri snorted, as Enmity shook his head. They were slowly stripping each other, giving Shiro an up-close show of what he saw the previous night.

"Slap my ass and call me a bitch...?" Shiro blinked.

Enmity giggled, sounding almost feminine, and Cameri began to chuckle. "That was priceless..." Enmity commented.

"Oh, we're gonna do a lot more than that, chicken wuss. And where did you come up with that statement?" Cameri smirked.

Shiro looked sheepish. "I heard Borishkun ask Asher that..." he grinned.

"My, my. You are quite the peeping tom, aren't you?" Enmity smiled, naked now. Cameri removed his boxers, the last item of clothing. Only Shiro had clothes on now.

Before Shiro could respond, he was silenced by a kiss from Enmity. The little lann responded eagerly, kissing back, straining lightly against his handcuffs. He felt his sneakers and socks being pulled off by Cameri, but ignored this fact, being too wrapped up in tasting the strawberry lip gloss on Enmity's lips. Shiro's baggy shorts and boxers were also tugged off by Cameri, and Shiro squirmed in the sudden rush of cold air on his warmed groin. Enmity broke off his kiss, and ran a hand down to the hem of Shiro's shirt, and pulled it up, revealing the tiny blonde's muscular stomach and chest.

"He's just too cute. Especially when he's mostly naked," Enmity commented to Cameri, who smirked in response. Shiro bared his teeth, disliking being talked about like he wasn't there.

"Love the teeth..." Cameri chuckled. Enmity smiled at Shiro seductively, then bent down to lap his warm, soft tongue against Shiro's perky nipples. Shiro gasped, warming at the stimulation. He had no idea nipples could be such a source of pleasure, especially when Enmity circled one with his generous lips, sucking gently on the fleshy bud.

But what made Shiro mewl in pleasure was when Cameri engulfed his partial erection with his wet, warm mouth. Cameri sucked on him expertly, driving the little lann wild. In combination with Enmity's experienced nipple-teasing, Cameri's blowjob was better than any self-satisfaction Shiro had given himself. He strained against his bonds, swept away in pleasure.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, it all stopped. Shiro made a pathetic noise of disappointment.

"Awww... Don't worry, chicken wuss. We're not gonna leave you hanging," Cameri chuckled, spreading Shiro's legs apart. Enmity reached into his nightstand and handed Cameri a bottle of lubrication, then straddled Shiro's chest, looking down onto his face with a sensuous smile. Shiro looked a little worried, still being a virgin.

"Don't worry, Shiro. Cameri's really good at this. You'll love it," Enmity said gently, stroking Shiro's hair. Shiro relaxed, pleased that Cameri and Enmity weren't going to just fuck him raw on his first time.

Shiro still bucked slightly when Cameri's finger probed his entrance, spreading the lubricant around. Enmity continued to stroke Shiro's hair, gently keeping the boy calm. Cameri stretched Shiro out gently with his fingers, preparing the adorable lann for entry. Shiro relaxed to Enmity's gentle caresses, and only felt a little pain when Cameri slid his impressive endowment into him.

Shiro's handcuffs clanked as he went limp at the odd, yet strangely pleasurable sensation of being penetrated. Cameri slid fully into him, brushing against his prostate, causing the boy's body to quiver in pleasure. This was more than he ever expected. Cameri could smell Enmity's arousal, and realized that the seductive brunette before him was pressing his groin to Shiro's mouth, silently demanding Shiro to suckle him. Shiro happily complied, opening his mouth and taking in Enmity's rigid endowment, pleased to note that the taste of another man was quite agreeable to him.

He began to suckle on Enmity at the same time Cameri thrusted into him. Shiro's moans were lost into vibrating Enmity's leaking erection, causing the sultry lann to grip the bedpost Shiro was handcuffed to for leverage, crying softly in pleasure. He felt the odd sensation of Cameri dripping into him, but it only served to enhance his pleasure. Cameri was indeed skilled, and was thrusting right into Shiro's hot spot. Cameri gripped Shiro's cock, stroking it gently, admiring Enmity's shapely backside as the lann leaned into Shiro's face, enjoying his blowjob.

Cameri grinned wickedly and leaned over slightly, burying his face into Enmity's rear, his tongue licking Enmity's entrance. Enmity shuddered, bucking slightly at the surprise stimulation. He touched his forehead to the cool metal of his bedpost, lost in pleasure when Cameri's skilled tongue penetrated his opening, the double oral stimulation an incredible new pleasure for him.

Shiro noticed that Enmity was thrusting into his face, his reservations apparently lost for the moment. Shiro sucked eagerly, tasting Enmity stimulating in of itself for him. And with Cameri stroking his throbbing erection, in addition to pounding deeply into Shiro's prostate, he felt the quivering in his groin that meant he was soon going to come.

Cameri felt Shiro's muscles contract around his cock, causing him to moan into Enmity's entrance, his contorting tongue adding a second vibration, much to Enmity's pleasure. Shiro came first, his orgasm like molten fire traveling through his groin and exploding onto Cameri's stomach. Enmity was next, his powerful orgasm causing him to bang Shiro's spikey head against the headboard. And last but not least, Cameri came next, thrusting deeply into Shiro before releasing, banging the poor boy's head twice in a row. And if Shiro hadn't been recovering from his debilitating orgasm, he might have actually developed a headache.

Cameri pulled out of the Shiro moments before Enmity rolled off of Shiro's face. The pair undid Shiro's handcuffs, setting him free. He sat up panting, his body slick with sweat, saliva, cum, and lubricant. He never felt better in his entire life. Cameri and Enmity collapsed beside him on Enmity's full-sized bed, the pair curling around each other in afterglow. Shiro smiled at the couple, pleased that he'd been allowed to share pleasure with them. He got up to leave, before he felt Enmity's delicate hand touch his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Enmity asked. Cameri lay beside him, watching Shiro in curiosity.

"Well, I figured you'd want to be alone..." Shiro blinked.

"If we wanted to be alone, we wouldn't have brought you here. Stay and rest," Cameri said calmly.

Shiro grinned, realizing he was being accepted. He sat back down, and Enmity pulled him down to rest his head, and he felt one of Enmity's arms encircle him, the other being around Cameri. Shiro found himself exchanging a kiss with Enmity, then was pulled up to kiss Cameri, who kissed as well as the sultry brunette between them. Shiro, drowsy from his sexual expenditure rested his head on Enmity's chest, Cameri's hand gently stroking his somewhat wilted hairstyle. Enmity's head rested neatly in the crook of Cameri's neck, and the trio was quite content, resting in the dreamy, half-asleep state one gets between sex and slumber.


End file.
